Lutte perpétuelle
by malohkeh
Summary: Il allait leur falloir bien plus que des dimanches passés au champ de tir pour surmonter leurs problèmes.


Traduction du One Shot " _Still Fighting_ " de tfm, publiée avec sa permission.

Spoiler : de la saison 6 épisode 17 jusqu'à la saison 7 épisode 3

* * *

Le dimanche, ne sachant pas réellement ce que Morgan voulait d'elle, Emily s'habilla de manière décontractée. Pantalon de survêtement, t-shirt ample et brassière de sport. Le sac de sport qu'elle portait sur l'épaule contenait une serviette, une bouteille d'eau et des gants de boxe, ainsi que son arme, son portefeuille et son téléphone.

Morgan se trouvait déjà sur place, ce qui ne la surprit pas vraiment. Ses cache-oreilles sur la tête, il était concentré sur la cible face à lui et se montrait plus impitoyable dans ses tirs qu'elle ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps.

Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre quand il avait une arme en main, elle resta en arrière en attendant qu'il termine son chargeur.

Cran de sécurité remis, chambre vidée, arme baissée. Sans retirer les protections, il fit avancer la cible, permettant ainsi à Emily de la voir.

Des tirs resserrés au centre, aucun à plus d'un centimètre de l'autre. Une série parfaite.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Pas longtemps.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné. Morgan retira les cache-oreilles ainsi que les lunettes de protection. C'était généralement mal vu mais, un dimanche, en cette heure matinale, il n'y avait personne d'autre et parler avec ça sur la tête était vraiment casse-pied. Emily l'imita, et se frotta le pouce avec l'index. La seule fois où un tel malaise s'était fait ressentir, c'était le jour même de son retour et elle se demanda si elle l'avait de nouveau énervé, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Hé, dit-elle en faisant un pas en avant et en plaçant une main sur son épaule. Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, répondit-il en se tournant face à elle.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus vu cette obscurité dans son regard.

\- Désolé. Je voulais terminer ça avant que tu n'arrives.

Une autre pause.

\- Reid n'est pas le seul qui est souvent venu ici pendant que tu étais partie, continua-t-il enfin. Chaque fois que je pressais cette détente, j'imaginais que je tirais sur Doyle.

Emily ne fut pas particulièrement surprise par cette révélation. Pourtant, elle ne trouva pas de réponse convenable.

\- Désolée que vous ayez dû traverser ça, finit-elle par dire, bien que cela semble assez inapproprié.

\- Hé, ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

Son ton indiquait clairement que lui se tracassait pour ça, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais qu'on fasse ça.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, sourit Emily.

Elle laissa tomber son sac de sport au sol et sortit son arme. Techniquement, parler de « son » arme était un peu un abus de langage. Son Glock 19 avait été donné à un autre agent après sa mort, quant à son arme de secours, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Quelques semaines après son retour, elle continuait de faire le tri dans les vestiges de son ancienne vie.

Certaines de ses affaires se trouvaient chez sa mère, certaines avaient été vendues et certaines autres étaient dans un garde-meuble. Pour l'instant, son appartement ne contenait qu'un lit, une table et deux chaises.

\- Alors ? demanda Emily. Tu veux juste vérifier que je sais viser ?

\- La visée, la position, la prise en main de l'arme. Juste les bases.

Elle vida deux chargeurs, et les deux cibles semblaient plutôt pas mal en considérant le temps qu'elle avait passé hors du pays. Pas qu'elle ne se soit jamais entrainée lorsqu'elle se trouvait en Europe, mais cela restait très différent.

\- Tu hésites, lui dit Morgan.

Elle lui envoya un regard de travers.

\- Il n'y a aucune hésitation, rétorqua-t-elle en retirant le chargeur vide. J'ai juste besoin d'entrainement. Tu as besoin de me voir tirer avec autre chose ? Un lance-roquettes ? Un MP-5 ? Je peux commencer à jeter des couteaux si tu veux.

\- Tu as déjà _tiré_ avec un lance-roquette ? demanda-t-il d'une voix prise entre l'amusement, l'incrédulité et, si les compétences en profilage d'Emily étaient intactes, la peur qu'elle l'ait réellement fait.

\- Non, admit-elle. Mais si tu le veux vraiment, je pourrais probablement t'en trouver un.

Ce fut au tour de Morgan de la dévisager.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Mais, bien sûr, la plupart de mes vieux contacts dans le milieu m'abattraient sûrement à vue.

Le visage de Morgan se décomposa et Emily se sentit complètement idiote. _Trop tôt, Prentiss._

\- Désolé, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement.

Il y avait de _bien trop_ nombreuses excuses à donner, ces derniers temps.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant de parler.

\- Evite peut-être encore ce genre de plaisanteries pour un petit moment.

Ce n'était pas réellement une plaisanterie – la plupart des personnes avec qui elle s'était associée en tant que Lauren Reynolds la tortureraient probablement à mort sans la moindre hésitation s'ils la revoyaient – mais elle garda ce détail pour elle. Aussi prête soit-elle à tout lui dire, trop en révéler d'un coup pourrait mener à un excès d'informations.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Emily en remettant son arme dans son sac. Tu vas m'apprendre à faire des tacles ?

\- Hé, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'apprend, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. L'art du tacle demande des années d'entrainement et de perfection. Ce n'est pas qu'un sport, c'est un état d'esprit.

\- Exactement comme la _Matrice_. On ne peut pas dire ce que c'est, il faut le vivre par soi-même.

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Quelque part, les blagues geeks sont toujours beaucoup plus inattendues quand elles viennent de toi.

Ils se rendirent dans le gymnase, tout aussi désert que le champ de tir.

\- Dix heures, ça parait beaucoup pour s'entrainer à se battre et faire des arrestations, commenta Emily alors qu'ils commençaient à s'étirer.

\- Oui, et bien, sept mois c'est beaucoup aussi, répondit-il.

Il en résulta un silence maladroit qui se prolongea pendant leur course d'échauffement.

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire un peu de un contre un avant de passer aux prises, suggéra-t-il.

Emily acquiesça :

\- Cet entrainement là me sera clairement utile.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était battue, elle avait terminé avec un pieu en bois planté dans le ventre.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire passer à tabac comme ça.

\- Deux fois en six ans, remarqua Morgan. Tu t'en sors à peu près aussi bien que le reste de l'équipe. La première fois tu ne pouvais rien à faire, et la seconde fois… eh bien j'imagine que tu n'étais probablement pas en état de te défendre.

\- Ouais. J'imagine que le fait qu'il ait tiré deux fois dans mon gilet, puis qu'il m'ait marquée au fer avant de me mettre une raclée a sûrement joué.

L'horreur soudaine dans les yeux de Morgan la fit soudain réaliser.

 _Merde._

 _Oh merde._

 _Il ne savait pas._

\- Il t'a _marquée au fer_ ? répéta Morgan avec incrédulité.

A présent, ce n'était plus seulement de l'horreur qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. C'était de la pure fureur.

\- Morgan…

\- Montre-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Voilà exactement ce qu'elle redoutait.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis allé voir un chirurgien, c'est parti maintenant. Et de toute façon… ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit que j'ai l'habitude de montrer à mes collègues.

Elle se sentit rougir et détourna le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un trèfle à quatre feuilles, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler. On peut passer au combat ?

Il hocha la tête, mais son expression montrait clairement qu'il n'allait pas oublier cette révélation de sitôt.

Emily avait une grande expérience en auto-défense due à son entrainement – celui de la CIA _et_ celui du FBI, mais Morgan était ceinture noire de judo et il _enseignait_ l'auto-défense, sans parler du fait qu'il soit bien plus fort qu'elle et qu'il se soit probablement battu plus de fois qu'elle.

Dans un combat à la loyale, il gagnerait probablement.

Dans un combat déloyal… eh bien, Emily avait quelques tours dans son sac. L'espionnage, ce n'était pas seulement prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre et récolter des informations. C'était aussi se servir des circonstances pour prendre l'avantage.

Ainsi, alors que Morgan était occupé à ruminer, Emily fit un balayage et il tomba au sol avec un _oof_ sonore.

\- Ah tu la joues comme ça, hein ?

\- En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis.

\- Princesse, tu vas mordre la poussière.

Avant qu'elle puisse seulement réagir, il lui attrapa la cheville et la fit tomber. Ils luttèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Emily donne un coup de genou en prenant garde à éviter son entre-jambe. Il y avait une différence entre se montrer déloyale et jouer les garces. Cela lui permit néanmoins de le mettre sur le ventre, les bras dans le dos.

\- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, récita-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration. Tout ce que vous direz ou ferez pourra et sera retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous en payer un, il vous en sera commis un d'office. Comprenez-vous ces droits tels qu'ils vous ont été lu ?

\- Tu aurais dû me menotter, rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant et en inversant leurs positions.

Il la maintenait désormais au sol, sur le dos, les bras de chaque coté du corps.

\- Bon sang, Derek, s'exclama Emily avec un grand sourire. Tu dois inviter les filles au restaurant, avant.

Il y avait un certain vide dans son regard et elle en ignorait la raison. Puis, les yeux de Morgan descendirent se poser à l'endroit où son t-shirt s'était relevé.

Cela faisait quasiment huit mois, mais la cicatrice restait sombre et laide. Un rappel constant de ses mensonges et de l'enfer qu'elle avait traversé.

\- Morgan… tenta-t-elle en revenant presque inconsciemment à son nom de famille, comme si cela mettrait une certaine distance entre eux.

\- Est-ce que tu…

Il déglutit et la libéra avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

Emily se redressa afin de lui faire face.

\- Pas vraiment, admit-elle après un instant de réflexion. Je me souviens de m'être battu contre lui, et après, c'est le trou noir. Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital vide.

Il y avait un peu plus d'apitoiement dans sa voix qu'elle ne le souhaitait, mais Morgan semblait distrait.

\- Personne d'autre ne t'a vue, dit-il finalement. Je suis entré avec l'équipe du SWAT, et tu étais juste… étendue, au sol. J'étais tellement sûr de t'avoir perdue, et là… tu as serré ma main, et je me suis dit que peut-être… peut-être, tu t'en sortirais, confia-t-il avant de secouer la tête et continuer : et puis Hotch et arrivé et a pris le relais, et je…

Son regard montrait désormais plus que de la tristesse. C'était le regard d'un homme ayant tout perdu. Un homme brisé.

Sans même réfléchir, elle le serra contre elle.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient enlacés, lors de son retour, cela avait été plus maladroit qu'autre chose. A ce moment là, il était sous le choc. A présent, il lui rendait son étreinte, après plus de force que jamais.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ?

\- Je t'entends, confirma Emily. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va y avoir beaucoup plus d'entrainement à l'arrestation pour aujourd'hui.

Physiquement parlant, ils ne s'étaient pas tant dépensés que cela. Emotionnellement, en revanche…

\- Il est pratiquement l'heure de manger, nota Morgan en regardant sa montre. Tu veux aller manger quelque chose ?

\- Ce serait génial, répondit sincèrement Emily.

Il allait falloir plus que des entrainement pour régler les problèmes qui pourraient survenir suite à son retour, et de simples sorties s'avéraient aussi importantes que s'assurer qu'elle pouvait maitriser un unsub.

\- C'est toi qui choisi, lui dit Morgan alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires.

\- Ca te va si tu me suis ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Très bien. Je sais où aller.

-o-o-o-

Morgan suivit Emily dans sa Mustang et se gara sur le parking quelques secondes après elle. C'était un peu à l'écart de la ville, mais Emily n'avait montré aucune hésitation dans sa conduite, ce qui signifiait qu'elle savait où elle allait.

\- Cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venu, commenta Emily alors qu'ils entraient dans le petit restaurant.

Le serveur, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, les regarda avec surprise se glisser dans un des box.

\- Pas depuis Doyle.

Il fallut moins de trente secondes au serveur pour s'approcher d'eux. Selon le badge épinglé sur sa poitrine, il s'appelait Alec. Il dirigea vers Emily un sourire incertain.

\- J'ai lu que vous étiez morte.

\- Je l'étais, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je m'en suis remise.

Il y eut une pause.

\- C'est une longue histoire, et la majeure partie est classifiée, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton d'excuse.

Il hocha la tête, visiblement peu perturbé.

\- Pareil que d'habitude ?

\- S'il vous plaît, confirma Emily. Derek ?

Morgan commanda un simple hamburger et un coca puis, une fois terminé, redonna le menu à Alec.

\- Tu dois donner de bons pourboires, mais ça fait vraiment se poser des questions quand une ville ne sourcille même pas à l'idée qu'une personne revienne d'entre les morts, commenta Morgan, mi-amusé, mi-incrédule.

\- Oui, eh bien si New-York est la ville que la plupart des monstres géants s'acharnent à attaquer, Washington est celle où commencent la plupart des conspirations gouvernementales.

\- Je n'imaginais pas que celle-là nous atteindrait aussi directement.

Il y eut un silence empli de malaise. Toute transparence apparue entre eux au fil de la matinée disparut en un instant.

\- Ecoute, Emily… continua Morgan. Je comprends pourquoi tu pensais qu'il fallait agir tel que tu l'as fait. Tu essayais de nous protéger. Ce que je ne pige pas, c'est…

Emily écarquilla les yeux. De peur, peut-être. Il n'en était pas certain.

\- Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant cinq ans, pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas nous dire que tu avais travaillé pour la CIA ?

\- Le truc avec la CIA, dit-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire, c'est qu'ils aiment que leurs opérations secrètes restent « secrètes ».

\- Oh, allez Emily, j'ai travaillé sous couverture avant, je sais comment ça se passe. Est-ce que c'était parce que tu ne nous faisais pas confiance, ou parce que tu ne pensais pas que c'était important ?

Il y eut une longue pause. Emily fixa ses mains en jouant avec ses ongles.

\- Je n'ai rien dit parce que ce n'est pas une part de ma vie dont je suis particulièrement fière, finit-elle par avouer. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que ce genre de chose est en quelque sorte dans une zone de moralité floue. Parfois, il faut que tu fasses des choses que tu ne veux pas faire.

\- Comme coucher avec Doyle, conclut Morgan.

\- Comme simuler la mort de Declan, contra-t-elle. Comme laisser des personnes être blessées. Comme prendre des décisions impossibles. C'est toutes ces conneries de « pour le plus grand bien » que je ne pouvais plus supporter. Doyle…

Il y eut une autre pause. Emily se mordit la lève, et Morgan eut le sentiment d'être un véritable enfoiré en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne vous ai rien dit car je me détestais pour ça. Et s'il était si facile pour moi de me détester, à quel point ce serait facile pour une équipe qui ne fait confiance à personne ?

Il prit la main dans la sienne et la serra brièvement. Cela lui rappelait bien trop cette nuit dans l'entrepôt. Cette nuit dont elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, dit-il doucement. _Aucun_ de nous ne te déteste. C'est seulement que… cela va prendre du temps.

\- Ouais, je sais, fit-elle avec un sourire tremblotant.

Le silence qui suivit fut un peu moins désagréable. Le genre de silence qui accompagnait leur amitié avant Doyle. Toutefois, maintenant que Morgan y songeait, « avant Doyle » était inapproprié, Ian Doyle avait fait parti de la vie d'Emily depuis bien plus longtemps qu'aucun membre de l'équipe, excepté peut-être Hotch.

La nourriture arriva et Emily se mit à rire. Cela avait manqué à Morgan, bien qu'il ne le lui avouerait jamais.

Une des personnes, en cuisine, avait pris la liberté de dessiner au ketchup un smiley sur le pain de son hamburger. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ait deux fois plus de frites que lui.

\- Je vais te dire un truc sur le fait de simuler sa mort et partir se cacher à Paris, commença Emily en tentant clairement de dédramatiser un sujet difficile, c'est _impossible_ de trouver des burgers aussi délicieux.

Morgan devait admettre qu'il était en effet vraiment bon.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui surpasse la bonne nourriture, c'est être en bonne compagnie, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel, mais il s'agissait d'un geste d'amusement.

\- Tu veux partager le dessert ? demanda-t-il.

\- Du gâteau au chocolat ou rien.

\- Ca me va, approuva Morgan avec un grand sourire.

Ils passèrent la commande, puis Morgan reprit :

\- Je veux bien accepter que les hamburgers soient peut-être meilleurs ici, mais je suis prêt à parier que le chocolat est meilleur en Europe.

\- Sans le moindre doute, confirma Emily. Suisse, français, belge… le meilleur chocolat au monde. J'ai vécu en Belgique pendant un temps. J'ai bien failli en perdre mes dents.

Morgan revit le dossier de la CIA que JJ avait déterré.

\- Quand tu travaillais avec JTF-12 ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- C'était… encore avant Doyle, je cherchais une porte de sortie. Après toutes ces conneries politiques parmi lesquelles j'avais grandi, je ne voulais pas une vie de mensonge et il m'a fallut bien trop longtemps pour le réaliser. Mais je ne le regrette pas.

\- Ah non ? s'étonna Morgan en haussant un sourcil.

\- Chacune de mes actions m'a menée ici. Aux seules personnes auxquelles je tiens réellement. J'aurais peut-être fait certaines choses un peu différemment, mais pas les grandes lignes. Peu importe le prix, je ne voudrais pas renoncer à ça, affirma-t-elle avant de rire et ajouter : wow, ça sonne vraiment ringard.

\- L'amitié n'a rien de ringard, commenta-t-il.

Il se redressa en voyant Alec revenir avec leur dessert, et Emily eut un sourire hilare :

\- Ne jamais se mettre entre un homme et son gâteau.

Il sourit également. Le dessert était bon. Pas autant que le burger, mais un gâteau restait un gâteau.

Ils partagèrent l'addition quand elle arriva, et Morgan ne fut pas surpris de voir Emily laisser un pourboire plutôt généreux. Il ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire sur le sujet.

Il fut presque déçu de voir que la journée arrivait à sa fin. De toute l'équipe, Emily était probablement son partenaire d'entrainement préféré ; ils faisaient bien la paire et, comme les unsubs, elle n'avait pas peur de faire des coups tordus. Peut-être que cela lui venait de sa période CIA.

\- Semaine prochaine, même heure ? demanda Morgan. On pourra passer à la maitrise des sous-marins.

\- C'est ça, rit Emily.

Elle s'arrêta alors en atteignant la portière de sa voiture.

\- Je passé une très bonne journée. Merci d'être… toi.

\- Tu ne me peux pas résister, princesse, rétorqua Morgan avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais si, ça, c'était ta façon de me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements, je me demande bien à quoi ressemblerait une session d'entrainement détendue.

\- Tu adorerais ça, plaisanta-t-il. A demain.

\- A demain. Massage de la nuque et café, c'est ça ? fit-elle avec un soupir dramatique. Il y a intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup.

Elle marqua une pause, puis ajouta :

\- Si jamais tu veux juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble de temps en temps, appelle-moi.

Sur ces mots, elle monta dans sa voiture et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Il faudrait du temps pour surmonter les problèmes apparus entre eux, mais c'était un début. Pour Morgan, c'était déjà suffisant.

Pour l'instant, en tout cas.


End file.
